onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Buster Call
Whoa! Whoa, whoa whoa! New Babylon, New Babylon, New Babylon!! That was so messed up! Easy with the articles, looks like you are on caffeine, are you okay? (Joekido 16:45, 9 May 2007 (UTC)) :Ah yes, I was afraid of this reaction. I know New Babylon from wikipedia. New Babylon is like this on wikipedia. Chill Joekido, we can repair damages. I've come to expect this from him. :New Babylon is keen to create articles and add info, but wikipedia isn't a place where expansion is met with... Niceness always. New Babylon's keeness is needed on this wikia, theres nothing that can change New Babylon, so lets just let him get on with it. We'll just have to clean up after him everywhere. :Besides, he is getting better. He needs time, like you did. (my reaction from him on wikipedia was the same I gave you, I've had time to get use to this... So the air is already cool). Carry on New Babylon, I'll pick up where you go wrong if anything. ;) One-Winged Hawk 17:55, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Ah, okay. Sorry Joekido 18:25, 9 May 2007 (UTC)) :You reverted it ALONG with its mistakes, like "The seven Bust call Vice Admirals of the Enies Lobby Attack", and this article is already on Wikipedia (this form) and no one complained about its text PLUS it has the pics of the fleet and the Golden Den Den Mushi THERE so thats an argument too. As for the other pics, I've added them to give a factical demonstration of the B.C. itself and words will never TRULY say as much as pictures. Besides, you also took back the japanese charters, spelling and a lot of info I scraped together. This is a One Piece centered Wiki, right? So then, why can WIKIPEDIA articles on a certain subject be better and much more detail then the Wikia about the subject itself? A lot of articles have been taken down to/from wikipedia as far as I checked and this article doesn't need to be any exception.Remember that every single revert is completely erasing long hours of work that I do for free and from my own will and DON'T HAVE TO. (Tildes or other text boxes don't show) User:New Babylon :Ah! Excuse Joekido he takes things personally (but he is okay once you get to know him). :Okay trying to avoid an arguments... Okay New Babylon, I understand what your aiming for here. Create a test page and work from there. When your done playing with the info, transfer it back, it will give Joekido a chance to see what your aiming for as well. :Lets not get into an argument... Lets keep it cool. The page isn't quite the same width as wikipedia due to the ads on the right and there was no borders on that table. He doesn't know what your up to, I know what your trying to do here. I think its better if you did the test page just to let him see it. He'll probably be fine after he has seen it in action. :I agree with Joekido on the wikipedia thing. New Babylon this isn't a warning or a telling off, its just a note that we're trying to separate the wikia from wikipedia and make them their own unique places. Bare this in mind when you do things New Babylon and continue on. We'll try to help you if you get stuck. :Hmmm... This is a bit messy now. Perhaps a complete revert was a mistake Joekido... I made that same mistake with you at the beginning once or twice. Lets not be so quick to do that. ^-^' One-Winged Hawk 21:40, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Well, it was actually ME who wrote it about wikipedia here, but I accidentally put it under Joekido's signature. User:New Babylon statistics Is there an easier way of doing this? Some of the information is dated per the sites needs, some of it even vague in places and overall if ANOTHER bustercall happens, tat tables just no good. One-Winged Hawk 06:46, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :Bumping this request, there has been no discussion and no improvements to this. One-Winged Hawk 13:41, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Kong Shouldn't he be classified under World Government, not the Marines? Fake third Buster Call From what I understood, the Whitebeard Pirates never suffered a Buster Call. The only thing that the guy said is something like "wow, a Buster Call is nothing compared to this", talking about the presence of ten vice admirals. Well, I think that he only refers to the fact that a Buster Call has only five vice admirals. It's a hard speculation to talk about a third Buster Call. --Meganoide (talk) 14:03, February 8, 2014 (UTC) : In addiction: it seems that the golden den den mushi only sends a signal, without actually saying anything. This means that the man who asks a Buster Call must be on the island which is the target. Can anyone who writes better than me add this particularity (if I'm right)? --Meganoide (talk) 17:25, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Did Spandam have possesion of Buster call, before Aokiji informed him that the strawhats were going to water 7 Samium (talk) 22:33, June 1, 2016 (UTC)